vacaciones en la casa evans
by Lily Black H 16
Summary: Historia abandonada, la escribí cuando solo tenía once años y ahora he cambiado lo bastante como para ser incapaz de continuarla.


Aquí empiezo otra historia espero que esta tenga mas reviews que la anterior.Se la dedico a mis amigas sara (que sale en la historia) a paola a marina (loka) a Sandra a maria y a julia que han sido las primeras en leerla y apoyarme.

Espero que os guste

Problemas el primer dia

Ese dia Lily Evans se levanto muy contenta, se vistio rapidamente ya que pronto llegarian sus amigas a pasar el verano con ella. Julie y su hermano no aguantaban a sus padres y por eso con tal de estar lejos de ellos y de regulus, por eso Lily acepto a regañadientes que sirius se quedara en su casa. Sara tambien se quedaba aunque no le agradaba la idea de que el ojigris se quedara ya que se llevaba fatal con el.

Llamaron al timbre y Lily bajo corriendo a abrir pero no se encontro solo con sus dos amigas y el perro pulgoso si no que los otros dos merodeadores tambien estaban.

-Julie, ¿Qué hace este cabeza hueca aquí?- dijo la pelirroja refiriendose a james.

- Lo siento lil pero se tiene que quedar con nosotras, luego te cuento. ¿a tus padres les molestara?-pregunto la morena con miedo.

-No,porque se fueron con petunia a pasar el verano a california y me dejaron la casa para invitaros a pasar las vacaciones. Bueno…. Pasad, nos tendremos que dividir las habitaciones. ¿Dónde esta sara

-Aqui…-dijo sara que venia corriendo.-¿Qué hacen estos aquí?

-Se quedaran con nosotras

-¿Qué?

-Luego te explicamos. Sara, Julie,Sirius, Remus, pasad

-¿Y yo?-exclamo james al oir que no le invitaban a entrar

-Tu puedes dormir en la caseta del perro. Te acostumbraras es mas de lo que mereces.

-Ja ja me parto contigo

-Bien chicos, mi habitación y la de Petunia son lo suficientemente grandes. Sara, Julie y yo dormiremos en la mi y vosotros en la de Petunia. Hay tres baños. Uno para cada dos.

-Yo le voy a usa con Lunatico-dijo Sirius

- Y yo con sara- dijo julie lanzandole una mirada complice a sirius

- Vamos a compartir baño pelirroja

-bufff, ok. La habitación de Petunia es la primera a la izquierda y la mia es la de enfrente.- miro a sus amigas y enseguida supo lo que estaban pensando.-Venga chicas vamos a cambiarnos

Las dos chicas subieron sus maletas a la habitación de Lily.Sacaron los bañadores y se cambiaron.Diez minutos despus bajaron a la piscina de la casa de la pelirroja.

Los chicos que habian tenido la misma idea bajaron a la piscina después de ponerse el bañador y vieron a las chicas que estaban por tumbarse a tomar el sol pero los merodeadores las cagieron como si fueran sacos de patatas, james fue el primero que se tiro con Lily, luego sirius con sa seguido de remus con julie.

En cuanto cayeron al agua la pelirroja intento ahogar al morocho de gafas pero este la cogio de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros hasta que la distancia que lo separaba dejo de existir.

Los demas miraban la escena con la boca abierta ya que los dos protagonistas cada vez se besaban más apasionadamente hasta que Lily lo separo, le dio una bofetada y salio corriendo hacia su habitacio. Sara y Julie la siguieron mientras que Sirius y Remus iban a sacar a James del trance en el que habia quedado después de que lo abofeteara Lily.

Lily estaba llorando en su cama cuando sus amigas llegaron, estas enseguida se sentaron en su cama y la abrazaron.

-Soy una tonta chicas, he caido, me he enamorado de james. No voy a ser capaz de pasar las vacaciones con el

-Tranquila Lils, tu no tienes la culpa.-la consolo sara

-Si la tengo. Me he enamorado de el

-Pero no tiene nada de malo- dijo Julie.-James es un encanto. Creeme he crecido casi con el.

-Si que tiene de malo. Es un merodeador. Todas las chicas andan detrás de el y se que ju garia conmigo.

-Lily eso no lo sabes.Tal vez te quiere de verdad.

-Tu lo has dicho tal vez. Voy a hablar con el .

-Estamos contigo amiga-dijo Julie subendose a la cama y levantando un puño en señal de victoria.

-Baja de ahí tonta- le dijo Lily mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro

- Vamos a ponernos guapas y a bajar a cenar.

-Pero espera-exclamo Sara,- no hay comida. Yo bajo a decirles que pidan una pizza.

Sara bajo al salon y se encontro a los merodeadores hablando, estos al verla se callaron y James se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¿Qué paso con Lily?

-Luego va a hablar contigo, Remus, ¿puedes pedir una pizza? Tu eres el unico de los tres que sabe manejar el telefono. Yo lo haria pero es que tengo que prepararme.

- Yo las pido

-Gracias- le sonrio cariñosamente a lo que el licantropo repondio con otra sonrisa.

Sirius se acerco a Remus cuando sara subio y le dijo:

-¿Qué tienes con Sara?-dijo en un tono de novio celoso´´

-¿Celoso?-se callo al ver la mirada que le dirigia el animago.-Yo no tengo nada con Sara es mi amiga. Ademas a mi quien me gusta es Julie.

-Ah, menos mal…¡QUE! Mi hermana, yo te mato.

Sirius empezo a perseguir al merodeador, las chicas que oyeron el ruido bajaron corriendo al salon.

Lily se freno a mitad de la escalera al ver a james, este la vio y subio hasta donde estaba, ella echo a correr hacia su habitación y este la siguió.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Julie intentando parar a Sirius que perseguia al licantropo.-Remus, ¿Por qué te persigue?

-¿Cómo te puede gustar mi hermana?- dijo Sirius pero ante la mirada de Remus se dio cuenta de que habia metido al pata, miro a Julie que estaba quieta mirando al timido merodeador

-Pero Sirius que tonterias dices, a mi no me gusta Julie, tu sabes que me gusta Rebeca Warrinton de Ravenclaw.- mintió Remus

-Ahhh si, es verdad, es que he oido mal. Perdona que te halla asustado Jul- contesto canuto mirando a su hermana qu habia entristecido al oir la respuesta del joven lupin

-¿Dónde esta cornamenta?

-Oh no, ha ido a la habitación de Lily

Las chicas y los merodeadores subieron corriento a la habitación y se encontraron a Lily y a James besandose. Sara fue a separarles pero Sirius intento detenerla y lo unico que consiguió fue que los dos cayeran al suelo

Lily y Julie intentaron sacar a Sara de encima de Black pero este ultimo la habia agarrado de la cintura y no la dejaba salir. La rubia se habia quedado estatica cuando el animago la habia cogido por la cintura. Al cabo de 10 segundos se separo bruscamente de el y los echo a los tres porque tenian que hablar con Lily.

-¿Por qué te estabas besndo con Potter?

-¿Por qu te ha agarrado Black de la cintura?

-¿Por qué no te has separado de Potter?

-¿ Y tu de Black?

-¡BASTA!- grito Julie harta de las preguntas de las dos.-Lily, ¿Qué a pasado con James?

-Bueno…. Yo estaba en la cama pensando en el,cuando de repente entro por la puerta, yo me puse a llorar y Potter me consolo, y lo bese

-¿Y por que lloraba?

-¿Os acordais de …?

-¿Por qué nombras a ese imbecil?- dijo Sara con desprecio

-Porque ¿y si James me hace algo asi?

-James jamas te haria algo asi- salto Julie

-Es una buena persona Lils, bueno vamos a dejarlo venga que hay que bajar a cenar.- dijo Sara mas calmada

Cuando las chicas bajaron vieron a los merodeadores ya sentados. Lily se acerco a James y le dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Si-se apartaron de los demas y salieron al jardin.-Bueno,¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Queria saber si tu sientes algo por mi

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Porque no quiero sufrir y porque has salido con la mitad de Hogwarts.

-Yo te quiero, ¿no podemos intentarlo?

-No puedo James. Ayer eras mi enemigo y hoy no puedes ser mi novio. Hagamos como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, solo amigos-dijo el morocho estrechando la mano que la pelirroja le ofrecia.

Aquí termina, ¿Qué os a parecido?

Siento las faltas de ortografia es que la he escrito muy rapido

Poned reviews

Bss

Lily Black H 16


End file.
